


I SENT A QUIZ TO EVERY BOY I’VE HAD A CRUSH ON!

by whywontyouletmehavethis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, YouTuber Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywontyouletmehavethis/pseuds/whywontyouletmehavethis
Summary: Louis has had crushes on a lot of people. He regularly falls in love with strangers on the tube, but he can’t really send them the quiz. People he knew however – that was a different story. Far easier to reach, far more nerve wrecking.Louis is a YouTuber and decides to finally jump on the bandwagon and send a google quiz to all his (former) crushes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	I SENT A QUIZ TO EVERY BOY I’VE HAD A CRUSH ON!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) thanks for popping in. I've had this idea for a while and thought I should just go for it. I'm halfway through the second chapter, but I'm a bit stuck, so suggestions are welcome.   
> Also, I'm not from the UK, so I don't really know how university works up there. English is also not my first language, so please correct me if I made mistakes.   
> Alright, enough of me. Enjoy.

„Okay, so I’ve just hit send. Let’s see what happens. God- I’m so nervous!” Louis smiled into the camera before turning it off. He’d just filmed the intro for his next video: “Sending a quiz to every guy I’ve had a crush on”. The trend had been around for a while and Louis finally found the courage to jump onto the bandwagon.

Louis has had crushes on a lot of people. He regularly falls in love with strangers on the tube, but he can’t really send them the quiz. People he knew however – that was a different story. Far easier to reach, far more nerve wrecking. Some of them he hadn’t spoken to in 10-15 years, others he saw daily in his university lectures.

He put his phone away, too nervous to look if any of his past crushes had responded yet, and went into his kitchen, to make himself some tea.

“So how’s it going then?” asked Liam, one of Louis’ roommates, “did you send it?”

“Yeah, just now. Bit mental, this. Need a cuppa to calm my nerves.”

They had put the survey together the day before.

“I don’t even know what to ask. Scratch that- I don’t know what I want to know! What if they hate me and say something really mean.”

“It’s just a bit of fun, don’t take it too seriously.”

“Yeah- but what if they’re weirded out, that I had a crush on them. I don’t think even half of them like guys. I had a shit gaydar back in the days.”

“Lou, I didn’t know that you had a crush on me.” Said Zayn, while sitting down at their kitchen table, still staring at his phone.

“Oi, you did know! I told you at that party once. But don’t flatter yourself, that was only in the beginning! As soon as you opened your mouth, all my feelings were gone!” he grinned back at his best mate.

Louis and Liam had moved in together after Louis’ gap year in Argentina when they got accepted into the same university. Zayn joined them not long after Louis met him in his Psych 101 class. Zayn was happy to leave university housing behind him, Louis and Liam were happy to split the rent with him.

“Still pissed that you never fancied me, Tommo. I’m a bit offended – I am your oldest mate, so you’d think I’d deserve that …” Liam pouted at him.

“Payno, that’s why. We literally grew up together. I’ve seen you eat sand or earthworms and stuff. That’s disgusting – I could never look past that.”

“Hey – you were the one who dared me to eat those earthworms!”

They talked a bit more, while Louis drank his tea (milk, no sugar, thank you very much!) and Liam started to make their dinner. The others would have helped, but they had caused too many disasters and almost fires over the last two years, that Liam had banned them and declared himself as on duty dinner lady.

Louis couldn’t really focus on the conversation however. His mind kept drifting to his phone and the google form. Had anyone answered yet? What had they said? Would anyone answer at all- apart from Zayn, of course?

~*~

They had answered. Louis had gotten 9 out of 13 surveys back so far. Today was the day that he’d film his reaction. Resisting the urge to check them earlier had been hard, but he had managed to contain his curiosity. For the content, he kept telling himself.

After setting up his camera and his lights he got comfortable in his usual filming spot on his bed and started to record. “Alright kids, it’s a few days later. The votes are in. I haven’t looked at them yet, so I’m as excited as you are.”

He opened the first one.

“Okay, let’s see. I gave all of them the option to be anonymous, as this is a bit weird. But here we go. First one is from Dave - I went to school with him.”

“ _ When/Where did we meet? Year 7  _ \- Yeah, we sat next to each other in Biology and Geography. Had very nice eyes. I didn’t really know that I was gay back then.”

“ _ Did you know that I liked you? No, not back then. _ – Yeah, me neither! I just thought he was awesome and only realised it years later, told him then and we had a good ol’ laugh about it.”

He read through the rest of Dave’s answers. Nothing too bad, not too embarrassing. Dave’s a cool guy. They text every now and then and go out for a pint every year when they’re both home for Christmas.

“Next one’s from Anonymous. … oohh mysterious. Well, let’s see if your answers give away who you are.”

“ _ When/Where did we meet? Football camp, 2008 _ – yeah, I know who you are.”

“ _ Did you know that I liked you? No, didn’t even know you were gay, mate! Good for you.  _ – Okay, well, thanks. Apparently 16 year old Louis wasn’t flamboyant enough for ya!” Louis grinned brightly into the camera. “Thought my braces gave it away.”

“ _ Did you like me? As a friend, yes – but no further. Not gay, sorry. _ – That’s alright, no worries.”

“ _ Rate my personality: Really nice and open, welcoming to everyone. Proper funny _ – thanks lad, that’s too kind!”

“Ooohh, this is a good one! From, and I quote,  _ The Bestest Zaynie _ – I had a massive crush on him when I first saw him. That’s gone and now we’re best friends.”

“ _ When/Where did we meet? Can’t remember, you weren’t memorable at all, LouLou _ . – You little … we met in our first ever uni lecture. And don’t call me LouLou, I hate that!”

“ _ Did you know that I liked you? No, I had no idea, LouLou _ – Bastard! He knows! I told him when we were pissed once.”

“ _ Did you like me? No, still don’t! _ – Shut up. You love me.”

“ _ Rate my personality: Shit. 0/10 _ – listen up you fucker, I’m gonna shave your head if you don’t start being nice to me in front of my viewers.”

“ _ Rate my looks: no _ . – Alright, thanks for the input.”

“ _ Are we on good terms? Eh _ . – Wow Zaynie, so expressive.”

“ _ How awkward is this? _ – No answer there. Listen, Zayn is a man of many talents, but being chatty is not one of them.”

“ _ Anything you’d like to say to my followers? Subscribe to my insta @b_zayn_art instead of following LouLou, I’m better! _ – Alright, thanks lad. They “b” stands for “bitch”, by the way.”

“Okay, we’ve got Andrew next – these were all so nice so far. I’m a bit scared about this one. I asked Andrew out, he didn’t react too well, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“ _ When/Where did we meet? Spain, 2006  _ – right, I went on holiday to Spain with my family when I was 14 and I met Andrew at the Youth Club there. He was a year or two older than me, amazing at footie and he already had a stubble going on. I had just realised that I liked guys and Andrew really ticked all the boxes for me.”

“ _ Did you know that I liked you? Yes, you told me _ . – Alright yeah, already said that. There was a disco each Friday at the Youth Club and I asked him if he wanted to dance with me and then I confessed that I loved him to “You’re beautiful” by James Blunt, I think. Proper embarrassed, he was. Called me a freak and left me heartbroken on the dance floor. Alright moving on.”

Louis smiled, this had been really painful back then, now it was just a distant memory. Ah- to be young and in love …

“ _ Did you like me? Yeah, kinda _ – WHAT?!” Louis’ eyes went big, then he kept on reading Andrew’s answer, “ _ I had just come to terms with being not 100% straight, but no one knew yet, and my sisters were at the party as well, so I couldn’t admit it. Sorry for shoving you.” _

Well that was a surprise! “Oh, I wish I could go back and tell my 14-year old, pimply self that. He’d be over the moon!”

“Alright, last one kiddos. From H. There’s two H’s left I think … let’s see if I can put together who you are.”

“ _ When/Where did we meet? Last year  _ – shit, that could be either of them.”

“ _ Did you know I liked you? Uhm … maybe? - _ Okay, well. I still don’t know who you are …”

If “H” was Hux, it would make sense if he knew. He met Hux at a try-out Yoga class, flirted with him a bit because he was tall and muscly, but not too muscly and had nice eyes. Louis had hated the class though, so he never saw Hux again, even though they swapped numbers and agreed to go for a pint sometime.

If it was Harry however …well, Louis didn’t really know how obvious he had been. Harry was by far the most beautiful human being Louis had ever laid eyes on. He had first seen him as a helper during Harry’s first week of uni. The second year students were responsible for a successful fresher’s week and Louis had been one of the guides, showing people around campus, to their classrooms and their accommodation.

Harry had been horribly lost, did not have a clue in which direction he had to go to get to his introductory lecture “Understanding Pedagogy and Professional Practice 1: Exploring Principles and Practice”. He spun around, desperately looking for someone wearing the red “fresher’s aid” shirt when he finally spotted a guy, slightly shorter than him.

“Sorry, do you, um-“ Harry approached him, but got distracted by the man’s blue eyes smiling up at him, “I, hi …”

“Oops.” the guy almost dropped his clipboard. Then he composed himself, looked up at Harry and said “Hello mate. Where do you need to be?”

“Um, I think … the Mainer Auditorium in uh-“, he glanced at his watch, “shit – 3 minutes.”

“Okay, we’re not going to make it in time, but don’t stress it, the Profs are pretty lax during freshers week. I’ll take you. I’m Louis by the way, what’s your name?”

Harry had been so embarrassed that he was already late on his very first day, but Louis had assured him that that was okay. It was a big and confusing campus, the signs didn’t always make sense, much less the names of the buildings. West Hall, named after school alumni and children book author Colin West, was further east than the East Auditorium.

So Louis had decided to take him there. On their 10 minute walk he’d developed the biggest crush on kind and clumsy Harry. He learned that he wanted to be a primary school teacher, specifically for music, P.E. and art, that he already missed his mum, but was happy that he finally lived close to his sister again. Louis loved that he was a family guy and Harry was impressed that Louis had six siblings.

“Six whole siblings?!” 

“Well half ones actually, but they are whole people!”

Louis also learned that Harry’s legs were too long for his own good. Louis had to catch him when Harry stumbled and almost fell up the stairs to the Mainer Auditorium.

“Right, see you around Harry. Good luck!” he said, while still stabilising Harry with his hands on his shoulders.

“Thanks so much! How can I repay you?” Harry had asked, now walking up the stairs backwards.

Louis winked at him, “You can buy me a pint!”

And Harry had done just that later that week, at one of the many fresher’s parties. They had a great night, got absolutely shit faced and that’s all that Louis remembers.

He woke up the next morning on a park bench in front of the library with a splitting headache, half of Harry’s number scribbled on his arm and no memory of what had happened the night before.

That had been about a year ago. They hadn’t really hung out since, but Louis continued to pine after Harry from afar. How could he not. Harry had only become more and more handsome as the year went on. His hair got longer, he seemed to get taller and his shoulders got broader.

He saw him quite frequently in the lunch hall, the library or one of the campus’ cafes, but Harry never approached him and Louis didn’t want to be too obvious so whenever Harry caught him staring he quickly pretended to read a sign or poster somewhere behind Harry’s head or focused on his phone instead.

Louis dreaded reading the next question. “ _ Did you like me? _ ”

He smiled into the camera. “I don’t know if I want to know this, lads. This could change everything, depending on who H is.”

He took a deep breath and looked back down onto his phone screen and read the answer. Then he jumped up and flung his phone on his bed and buried his face into his pillow.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

How was he supposed to live with that?

~*~

When Harry had gotten a text from an unknown number asking him to fill out a survey he had been very confused. Once he read the signature his heart had skipped a beat. He’d been waiting for a text from Louis for ages.

When they went to that party together, he had given Louis his number, but he didn’t get one in return. Harry had waited and waited, but the older boy had not reached out.

Whenever Harry saw him on campus Louis looked away so quickly that Harry never had the guts to go to him and say hi.

And now he had a “If you see this I once fancied you!” quiz on his phone screen. He immediately began to blush and let out a scream.

Louis had the nicest eyes and voice and hair, he was so kind and funny and just everything about him was breathtaking. 

The door to his dorm room sprang open and his flatmate Niall’s head appeared. “What’s up, young Harold? Why are ye screamin’?”

“Louis just texted me!” Harry whispered.

Niall flung himself on Harry’s bed and laughed “Eyes-like-the-ocean-Louis? Caramel-voice-Louis? Love-of-your-life-Louis? Amazing-arse-Louis?” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up, he’s not the love of my life.” Harry grumbled back at him.

“Sure. But the other things are true. What’s he want?”

Harry sighed “He sent me a survey for his YouTube channel.”

Niall stared at him blankly. “And that’s exciting and scream-worthy … why?”

“Because,” Harry explained, “it’s a survey I have to fill out ‘cause he had a crush on me. Louis. Had a crush on me once. I can’t believe it!”

“That’s great news, mate! Ye gonna finally have the balls to ask him out then?”

“Once had, Nialler. Past tense … so no.” Harry said, shaking his head wildly. “But I’m still going to fill out his survey. Maybe he’ll text me when he gets it back.”

_ Did you like me? _ Harry decided to be brave.

_ Yes, and I still do. _

__

~*~

“So Lou,” Zayn asked over a smoke and coffee the next morning, “how’s the video?”

“Horrible.” Louis deadpanned. “There’s this one guy who filled it out, utter dickhead … called Zayn.”

“I think he smashed it, LouLou!” Zayn grinned.

Louis stared at him “Please stop calling me that.” He paused “But in all seriousness, I’m losing my mind, Zayn. Someone only put H as his name and it could be one of two guys. He said that he still likes me and if it’s the one guy-“

“You sent it to Harry, didn’t you? Who’s the other potential H?”

“Huxley from that shit Yoga class I went to once.” He drank a sip of his coffee, “If it’s him then I don’t really care, he only wants to get into my pants and so did I. But if it’s Harry …”

“Have you tried asking him? That might help.” Zayn said before releasing the smoke from his lungs.

Louis shook his head “And I’m not going to! He’s only put “H” for a reason.”

“Well,” Zayn said slowly, rolling his eyes, “If that’s what you think … but you do realise that you’ve got nothing to lose, right? It’s not like you’d be destroying a friendship or something. You and Harry don’t ever talk.”

“Yeah, but what if we start talking and he realises that I’m actually horrible?”

“Lou – that’s ridiculous …”

“No more, Zaynie. Don’t come in here with your logic! I’m not gonna ask him.” He finished his coffee, stood up and left their balcony.

~*~

The next Saturday morning Harry got a notification from YouTube saying that LouTommo28 had uploaded “I SENT A QUIZ TO EVERY BOY I’VE HAD A CRUSH ON!” His heart skipped a beat and he sat up in his bed, opening the video immediately.

_ “Hello lads, ladies and laddams, happy Saturday! Thanks for clicking on my video, we’ve got some exciting stuff this week.”  _ Louis said from Harry’s cracked screen. “ _ I thought I’d join in on the trend to send a google from to your past and present crushes to find out if they liked you and so on. I got this idea from TikTok, so I’ll link the original in my info box below, check it out when you’re done with my video. Before we start, it’d be nice if you would subscribe to my channel and leave a like on this video, that would help me out a lot. Alright, enough talking. Let’s get on with the video!” _

Harry started chewing on his lower lip while he watched Louis read the answers from other people.

“That’s a lot of people …” Harry whispered as the video went on. He watched Louis frown at some answers, smile at others.

“ _ Alright, last one kiddos _ .” Louis said and Harry held his breath. That had to be his survey.

_ “From H. There’s two H’s left I think … let’s see if I can put together who you are _ .” Harry didn’t know if he wanted Louis to figure it out or not.

“ _Did you know I liked you? Uhm … maybe? -_ _Okay, well. I still don’t know who you are …”_

Harry watched while Louis squinted his eyes and looked off camera. He looked like a confused puppy.

Then a cut and Louis read the next question _ “Did you like me? _ ” He smiled into the camera.  _ “I don’t know if I want to know this, lads. This could change everything, depending on who H is.” _

Harry held his breath, even though he knew what the answer was.  _ Yes, and I still do.  _ He watched as Louis threw his phone away and buried his face in his pillows. Then another cut and Louis was sitting again.

“ _ Well I still don’t know which H it is, but if it’s the one I hope it is then - holy shit! Please text me!!” _ Louis said with a blinding smile. Harry smiled back- until …

“What if he thinks it’s the other H and is happy about that. What if he wouldn’t be happy if he knew it was me …” he whispered quietly into his empty bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.   
> Thank you xx


End file.
